Perfect
by thkq1997
Summary: One trip to one Kingdom for a trade, A perfect kingdom compare to her's, but what she doesn't know, that even the most perfect kingdom, has the most perfect burdens


**Perfect **

'' Will you accept the invitation? You're Majesty?''.

''Yes, Mr. Hansen, I will be there to further discuss this with your king, I see there is no ways we can solve the trade problem without your king''

''I'm very delightful to hear that, my queen, I will send him your words, but when we will expected you to arrived?''

Elsa hesitated, trying to find a good day and time, and thinking of somebody to take care of the kingdom while she's gone for a few days.

And she suddenly feel her body shriveled, the only who is capable of running this kingdom for her in a few day is.

Anna.

Now that is the scariest thing she could ever think of, Anna running a kingdom for a few days, few days without Elsa, the Queen, with Anna on the throne, the first thing Elsa thinking of is her castle is on fire, the village is on fire, even the valley of the living rocks is on fire, wait, what?.

Elsa doesn't rambling with her mouth but she do sometime in her mind, and when she thinking about Anna ruling her kingdom, she sees fire, she couldn't explain why but, who's knows?

''I will be there in 2 days time, Mr. Hansen''

''Very Well, You're Majesty, I'll see you there''

''Thank you''

And Elsa sent off the ambassador to his ship, and goes back thinking who should be in charge with her throne.

And with one thought, she knows someone who is capable of ruling her kingdom for a few days, and the choice is someone the kingdom doesn't expected.

Grand Pabbie

So why can she choose the mayor, or the council? She just gone for a few days, not a few months, she just can bother them, they did ruled this kingdom for 2 years while her parents were gone, and she is not old enough to rule, but they did a fine job keeping this kingdom from going down into the ocean.

But just in a few days, nothing can't go wrong with Pabbie around, beside, he is a leader of his people, maybe a few trips in the kingdom and visiting Kristoff and Anna would be a nice excuses for him to get here and help Elsa.

And she did actually, went to Pabbie, and explained, and he accepted, and he gave her some comfortable feeling that he will make sure her kingdom won't go down in flames.

And she told Anna with a nice long talk, fearing that her sister will be angry why Elsa' don't trust her, but with one answer that shock Elsa herself.

''Ok!''

''You're not angry of me?''

''Nope, why should I, beside ruling the kingdom is a tiring work''

Elsa expect Anna to be act like a child and hoping that when she's gone, she can try and rule this kingdom, but something else is her attention now, Kristoff is her boyfriend.

And sometime, in turns, Elsa feels a little jealous of her sister, younger than her, and already have a boyfriend, even her first one try to kill her and dump her on the same time, but this one, she can't say no to him, he's now the cure for her sister's loneliness after 13 years being isolated by Elsa, and Elsa can make sure if Kristoff do something bad to Anna, well, he's going to answer the Queen herself.

But the thing is making Elsa jealous is she, too feel lonely, after 13 years, she and Anna spent time together, getting to know each other again, and sometimes found some interesting fact about their past, and now, with Kristoff, Anna is happy, and Elsa needs one of her own.

Her own

But she didn't speak it out, even in private, why should she?, she have a kingdom to feed, a sister to make up for, and a job that her parents left for her, all the heaviness weight into one woman's shoulders, with her, love for a man is luxury and expensive, so with her very ''Positive'' thinking, she keep the jealousy for her own, and just swallowed it down for the rest of her life.

And after that is taking care of, Pabbie ruling the kingdom for a few days, Anna and Kristoff are happy together and the kingdom is not on fire, she is set to go to finish this trade sooner the better.

''Elsa?''

Her heart almost jumps out when her sister call her name behind her.

''Yes ?''

And Anna gave her a bone crushing hug, and said to her ears.

''Be back soon, ok ?''

''You will be fine, Anna''

Those words, triggering something in both of them, something hurt and painful, Papa has said the same thing to them before their fateful trip, the one they never came back, and Elsa knows she just made a big mistake.

And Anna cried into her shoulder.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should've said that!'' Elsa said

''Is ok, it just bring back some painful memories''

''I'm just gone a for a few days, not weeks, I will be back soon''

''Promise?''

''Promise''

And Anna let her go; still tears in her eyes but wipe it out, and headed toward the doors.

''Bring back some king for me, ok? '' And Anna lip's curved into a smile.

''Anna !''

And Anna ran off, laughing.

''Ok, everything is in place, dresses, necklace, girl's stuffs, and that's it''.

Well, nope.

Looking at the pile of trunks in front of her, she over packed, again.

''Curse my carefulness thinking''

She decided packing lighter, with one suitcase, that should be enough, why would she bring dolls in the first place?

It turn out, she doesn't need to pack dresses, she could just made out a dress with her ice power, but decided not, pack a few dresses, she don't want to freak that kingdom out with her power anyway, is bad for trading.

And the packing is done, now with her longing fear, the ship, the last peoples in the royal family step in there and didn't come back, she is still have that fear now, but as a queen, she decided to push on, and hug her sister for one last time before she levees, and her sister now asking to come with her her, but gets a no.

''I'm not going to the end of the world Anna, stay and keep an eye out for Pabbie and Kristoff for me, ok ?''

''Ok,Elsa''

And they hug and more goodbyes, before waving in the back of the ship, Elsa can see her kingdom disappearing in the horizon, with the orange light illuminated her ship of the sunset.

And she hopes this trade will go well, no fuss, no cuss, no violent.

And she was wrong, totally wrong.

**A/N: Any ideas or questions ?, and give me some reviews of what you guys thinks, i'm just started writing mul-ti chapters story, and i need help, thank you ! ^^**


End file.
